Just a Ghost in My Apartment
by iamawkwardandilikeit
Summary: As Yue moves into her new apartment, she meets the ghosts of Mello and Matt. After deciding to bring them back to life, she slowly falls in love with a certain blonde ghost. MelloxOC sorry BEING REWRITTEN. 5/13/2011
1. Chapter 1

I hope it goes well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any characters in the story. I apologize if anyone already has a story like this, 'tis a mere coincidence.

* * *

My name is Yue Archer. My mom was Chinese, and well my father died when I was on 4 months old. I moved here from American 5 years ago with my brother, Andi. My brother was a traveling detective; he got a call from L who was trying to catch Kira. Even in America, people were afraid of Kira. My brother was killed shortly afterwards, and I resumes his position. I go by the alias Marsh to protect my identity and hopeful not get killed. I am a 22 year old 5'4" woman and have wavy reddish-brown hair that falls just to my shoulders. It's kind of a bob with my straight bangs. I am 22 years old. I just moved into a new apartment a couple blocks away from where I work.

As I moved the last bit of furniture into my apartment, I was called by my boss.

"Marsh, I would like you to come to the office today."

"What do you mean I have to come to work today? The kira case is over, L's dead, what else is left?"

"I want you to come and burn the Death Note. I know you wanted to burn it."

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? Thank you so much, Near. You're the best boss ever!" I yelled as I practically dropped my couch on the floor. I grabbed my coat and ran off to work.

And, that's right I work for Near. Well, now he's N. You know like L but with a N. I hopped on my motorcycle and sped to the SPK headquarters. We had a lot of trouble getting N a new office yet. See, we didn't really know where to put it. Hehehe, that's kind of my fault. Most people wanted Tokyo, Japan, but then I yelled out Guatemala, and well, it got real quiet. Plus, everyone forgot their original ideas and started yelling at me, ha ha. But we eventually decided on a small office building in London, England.

I soon arrived at N's office. Halle, Gevanni, and Rester were all there.

'They look nervous,' I thought to myself. "So, am I throwing it into a bonfire or light a match on it or what?"

"You choose." Near stated while lying on the ground playing with his little robot action figures.

I sat down cross-legged by the fireplace and contemplated. Throw the book in the fire or set my lighter on it? Toss it into the fire and collect the ashes won. I took the book muttered a nice goodbye and threw over my shoulder into the fireplace that was currently lit. I turned around and watched the book burn, sooner or later the fire would burn out. At around 10 pm or so, it did. I collected the ashes in a vase from the room and well left. I rode home on my motorcycle with the ash vase in my arms.

"Wow that took a while." I yelled as I flopped down on my sofa. 'What was that?' I asked myself when I heard some shuffling in the kitchen. I walked in and screamed. A pale white blonde male around my age, 22, popped his head out of the fridge.

"Matt, did you hire a hooker?" The blonde yelled.

"No, why and what's with the screaming?" 'Matt' yelled back.

"There's some strange but hot chick in the kitchen."

"Well, just shoot her or something!"

"What are you doing in my apartment?" I asked trying to keep my calm. I mean, come on, calling anyone a hooker would upset him or her. Plus, Near said I needed to keep my temper in control when I smacked Halle for calling my short. he he

"Your apartment? This is Matt's and my apartment!"

"Holy crap, you're Mello and that's make him Matt. Oh god, I really am going insane!" I mumbled onto myself.

"What are you talking about?" Mello said giving me a weird look.

"You and Matt died two years ago on today." I said.

"What do you mean we're dead?" Mello yelled while getting all up in my face.

"Kira killed both of you two years ago on today. But as Near tells it, he wouldn't have been able to defeat Kira if it weren't for you and Matt" I said nodding and feeling smart.

"What do you mean?" Mello asked looking slightly scared.

"Try to smack me," I said confident that he would phase right through me.

"What?"

"Just do it!" I was right, his hand passed right through my face.

"Huh? What are you doing to me?" He yelled while trying to hit me again. It failed.

"What's going on?" Matt said while he walked through the wall.

"Is that my DS?" I yelled.

"Yeah, I found charging and figured I'd play it, so, how did you get the Darkrai? I've been tying for weeks." Matt asked obviously more interested in that than being freaked out about being a ghost.

"Oh yeah, I got the Action Replay © and turned on the "run through anything" cheat, went to mystery zone, and I had to walk around there for days until it popped up randomly and caught it with a master ball." I said not caring I was talking to a ghost who stole my DS.

"Oh that makes sense!" Matt said. "Hey, Mello, why are you freaking out?'

"Why aren't you? WE'RE FREAKING GHOSTS!" Mello yelled while flailing his arms.

"Yeah, your point?"

"You don't care?"

"Why should I?"

"Because we're freaking dead if you haven't noticed!"

"Look, Mello, stop freaking out! I'm sure there's a way to rest your spirit or bring you back to life or something." I said calmly.

* * *

I hope you like it! Reviews would be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Death Note

And a big thanks to Soul-Jazz, for being the first review-er person. Lol It nice to know you like the story.

Recap -"Look, Mello, stop freaking out! I'm sure there's a way to rest your spirit or bring you back to life or something." I said calmly.

* * *

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mello continued to yell.

"It means she's going to bring us back to life, you retard." Matt said not looking up from his game.

"Okay, well how the hell is she going to do that?" Mello yelled.

"Hello, I'm right here." I yelled waving my hand in Mello's face.

"So how are you going to bring us back? It's impossible, you know." Mello said crossing his arms.

"I'll figure it out eventually, but for now just continue living like you did before. Well, minus touching or being seen or heard by anyone but me."

"Okay whatever." Matt said. While, Mello simply Hmph-ed at me.

"So you got anymore video games?"

"Yeah, in the cabinet under the TV I have my Play station 2, Game cube, X-box, and Wii, and all the games and such."

"Cool."

"Are guys hungry? I could cook something for you two."

"We're ghosts, we don't eat." Mello said while glaring at me.

"Okay then, I'm going to go out. I'll be back later." I said about to leave.

"Wait, we don't even know your name!" Mello yelled.

"Call me Marsh!" I shout as I closed and locked the door. I got to my motorcycle and drove to the fortunetellers place. Yeah, it might have been 3 a.m. in the morning, but Madam Addy and I were close friends. As I arrived, there was good ol' Addy opening the door.

"Come in, Marsh. I found the book you'll need for your friends." Yeah, she was that good.

"Thanks, Madam Addy."

"Here's the book. Now for the spell to work it has to be done on the ghost's death day."

"Damnit, that was earlier today." I was only 3 hours late.

"You mean yesterday. Well, I guess you're stuck with two ghost 'til next year."

"Thank you though. Besides a year will go by in no time, right?"

"Of course, my dear, but keep an open heart and you might find love." She said while petting her crystal ball.

"Ha ha, I'll remember that." I said as I walked back to my motorbike right outside.

When I got home, it was four a.m. in the morning. Matt had so graciously left the light on for me, so it wasn't dark when I got home, but it was quiet. I didn't yell "I'm home," or something. That was just plain annoying. I sat down on the couch and opened up the book.

_The Book of the Living Dead_

_A living being may only bring back a person on the day of their death._

_Said, person must want to come back._

As I was reading, I fell asleep. Dreaming of what it would be like to bring someone back to life. I awoke to Mello and Matt arguing about god knows what.

"Well, if you hadn't been out that night-"

"Hey don't try to pin this on me, Mello! It's not my fault we're dead!"

"Yo guys why are you yelling?"

"Because we're dead and it's all Matt's fault!" Mello said sticking his tongue out at Matt, who simply gave him the finger.

"Look, I found out how to bring you guys back to life" I said trying to stop the glaring contest between the two.

"Really, how? Tell me! Tell me!" Matt said jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Well, I haven't gotten that far in the book yet, and it will take a year!"

"Yeah right! Like you can actually bring us back, you stupid shorty!"

"Don't you dare call me stupid, Mello! Or, I swear, I will bring you back to life just so I can kill you again!" I said crossing my arms and giving him a major death glare. Matt visibly flinched at the tension."

"So, Marsh, if you and Mello have kids you can name it Marshmallow." Matt said trying to ease the tension. My faced burned up, luckily my skin just gets hot and doesn't turn red. Mello on the other hand tackled Matt.

"What was that, dumb ass? You want to say that again?" Mello said strangling Matt.

"You know this has no affect; we both dead." Matt said relieved the tension was lifted.

"So now what?" I said looking back and forth between the two ghosts.

"Video games?" Matt suggested.

"I can so kick your but at Halo 3!" I yelled running out into the living room and turning on said game. Where I proceeded to tie, win, or lose. It was 50-50 with us.

While we were playing, the phone rang. I paused the game and answered the phone.

"Aló?"

"Marsh, where are you?"

"Oh, hey, boss. Sorry, rough night. Um, I'll be right over I guess."

"Just remember that tomorrow and Friday, you have work. Don't be late this time."

"Got it, Near. I'll be there soon." I said hanging up and running into the bathroom. I took a five minute shower and blow dried my hair. I put on my black cargo pants, a blue button up shirt, my blue plaid tie, and lastly my black pumps.

As I was leaving, I noticed Mello and Matt following me.

"Why are you guys following me?"

"You work for Near, and I want to see his failure."

"And I just follow Mello."

"Umm well he's kind of replaced L."

"WHAT?" They both shouted stopping to stare at me in disbelief.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3 is up!

Recap-"Why are you guys following me?"

"You work for Near, and I want to see his failure."

"And I just follow Mello."

"Umm well he's kind of replaced L."

"WHAT?" They both shouted stopping to stare at me.

* * *

"Yeah, after L died, that Light guy was really Kira took over L's position. Then when Near started the SPK, Special Provisions for Kira, he defeated Kira. He then became N, you know like L but with a N." I said waving arms to make my point. "Now come on, you'll make me late if you don't start walking."

We walked to my teal 2007 Chevy Aveo; the motorcycle was my brothers, but I didn't have the heart to give it away. We all got in; I was driving and Mello and Matt were in the back.

"So how come we can't touch you but we can touch objects and sometimes go through walls?" Matt asked trying to ease the awkward silence.

"I don't know, may be you're like poltergeists or something." I said while speeding to Near's office building. I pulled up into the small parking lot out front and walked in with Matt and Mello at my heels.

When I walked in, I said a quick hello to Mark, the secretary. We walked to the elevator and pressed floor three.

"So, has Near changed much?" Matt asked.

"Nope, he still sits on floor with all his toys, but he probably has a lot more than when you two last saw him. And when I say a lot, I mean A LOT."

When the elevator doors opened, there was the entire room filled with file drawers, computers, and, of course, toys were scattered all over the floor.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. I have a good excuse, I mean reason."

"What is it this time?" Gevanni asked with a slight laugh.

"Marsh, who are the dudes behind you?" asked Halle.

At this point everyone, even Near, turned around.

"Near, I want you to meet the ghosts of Mello and Matt."

"Please explain, Marsh. This is rather illogical." Near said sitting in his usual position.

"Well, after I got home yesterday, I found these two in my apartment. Which, my apartment happened to be theirs while they were still alive. And Mello had to call me a hooker and a shorty, so when I bring them back to life I will kick his ass!" I said punching my fist in the air.

"Mello, when you get back to life, you might want to hide from Marsh for at least a year. She can and will kick your butt." Near said making a tower of dice.

"How would you know?" Mello asked snootily. (I love that word! lol)

"She smacked me across the face when I called her short." Halle said from over where Gevanni was.

"Oh, Mello, you're going to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter. Ha ha, sucks to be you." Matt said taunting Mello.

"Shut up." Mello said flipping Matt off.

"So, Near, what are we doing today?" I asked ignoring the two ghosts.

"We have case about a serial killer in France. The victims he picked are all men between the ages of 20 to 25 and all went to the same college." Near said reading the file Rester had handed to him.

"Maybe, a person who went to that college." Halle said.

"Of course, he was probably picked on or was on the some team and got kicked off." I said. "Were any of the men on the any sport team?"

"They all were on the soccer team." Near said. "Gevanni bring up a file of all the men on the soccer team at this school who were kicked off for any reason."

"Got it, boss." Gevanni said looking up all the information on our miniature super-computer.

"Marsh, I'm bored." Matt said sitting down on the floor besides Mello.

"Well, you followed Mello, who wanted to come with me to work, so entertain yourselves." I said reading through some files Gevanni printed out and handed to all of us.

"It could be Artois Ames. He was arrested 3 times already for attempted murder." Halle said holding up the file.

"Or Dior Blaise, he was kicked off the team last year. He didn't go until escorted off campus." I said holding his file.

"Does anyone else have anyone who it could be?" Near asked looking around.

"There's Elroy Gaston, but he was kicked off for failing a class. It says he seemed happy about though." Rester said.

"If he was happy about it, it couldn't have been him." Halle said.

"So it seems Artois Ames and Dior Blaise are our main suspects." Near said looking at the two men's files.

"Alright, we have our two main suspects, let's crack this case." Gevanni said high-fiving me.

We had to go through mountains of papers, call twenty different people, and it took hours. It was Dior Blaise who murdered the men. As we told the French police, they thanked us and went to arrest Mr. Blaise. By that time, it was already 11 o-clock p.m.

"Alright, we have no more cases for today, you may all go home." Near said dismissing us.

"Finally!" Mello and Matt shout walking towards the elevator.

I hugged everyone goodbye, as I usually do, and as I was hugging Near, he whispered, "Be careful with Mello."

"I will and thanks, Near."

We got home soon enough. The entire time Matt and Mello argued about whether my car was teal or blue. It was actually Tahiti green, but who cares.

"Wow, your work was boring, Marsh. I was expecting something more fun, but no, it's boring" Mello said as soon as we walked in the door.

"Sorry my work is not as interesting as the mafia." I said walking into the kitchen. I made myself some dinner, pasta and marinara.

"How did you know I was in the mafia?"

"Halle told us, and I read your and Matt's files." I said nonchalantly.

"I wish I could eat food." Mello said sitting across from me at the table while I ate.

"When you're alive, I'll buy you some chocolate. Near said you like chocolate." I said eating my food.

"Thanks, for this and well trying to bring us back to life." Mello said giving me a small smile.

"It's really no problem. Besides, I kind of wanted to anyways." I said looking down at my food.

* * *

YES! Another chapter finished. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, dun dun dun! And another thanks to Soul-Jazz who reviewed again!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Death Note, I wish I did, but I don't

Recap-"I wish I could eat food." Mello said sitting across from me at the table while I ate.

"When you're alive, I'll buy you some chocolate. Near said you like chocolate." I said eating my food.

"Thanks, for this and well trying to bring us back to life." Mello said giving me a small smile.

"It's really no problem. Besides, I kind of wanted to anyways." I said looking down at my food.

Warning: time-skip coming up!

* * *

The next six months flew by, and now it was the beginning of June. Matt and I continued to share video game secrets. He became my protective older brother; I mean really protective. Mello and I continued to talk occasionally. Sometimes, we sit and watch a movie and laugh at the stupidity of others. Around a month ago, we started to act like friends, even. I was surprised when he started asking me about everything I liked and disliked. I was told he was a cold, feeling-less, mean jerk. Well, that's what Halle said, but she says that about most men.

"Favorite book?" Mello asked me as we were watching some mindless televised programming.

"The Outsiders."

"Favorite color?"

"Silver."

"Favorite type of music?"

"Classical."

"Marsh, how can you listen to that crap?"

"It's beautiful, plus I can play classical music, so therefore I like it," I said gesturing to the piano in the corner.

"You play piano?"

"And the cello, violin, and saxophone. My mom wanted me to go off and be a world famous musician and composer."

"Instead, you became a detective."

"Yeah, she wasn't really happy about it. We don't really talk other than the occasional Christmas card."

"Well, at least you have parents. I was dumped at an orphanage." Mello said looking down. I was surprised, Near and Halle had said Mello keep everything bottled up and never spoke about his past. Hell, Matt even said it too.

"I can I ask you a question, Mello?" I asked hoping I would get an answer to his behavior towards me.

"Sure, ask away."

"Why are you-"

"Damnit!" Matt yelled walking through the wall and interrupting our special moment. "How do I win this battle?"

"Hand me the DS, Matt." I said. I remember this battle. It was one of the Elite Five battles. The old lady with all the ghosts, yeah that battle. I pressed some buttons quickly.

"Okay, now you have one-hit kills for the rest of the battle."

"Cool, thanks, Marsh. So what are you guys watching?" Matt asked sitting right between Mello and me.

"Nothing." We both replied. We looked at each other and quickly looked away.

"I'm going to go read the book again. Just to make sure I have everything down. So I don't mess it up when I try to bring you guys back to life." I said getting up.

"I'll come help you." Mello said following me out of the room.

We walked to my office, and now bedroom. Mello took the main room; Matt took the guestroom, leaving me with the office. I know, how rude of them!

"So what were you going to ask me?" Mello said sitting down on the spinny chair in front of my desk.

"It's nothing." I said sitting on my bed reading the book.

"Why won't you tell me?" Mello whined like a five year old.

"You don't need to know."

"But why?"

"Because I said so now leave it be, Mello!" I said acting as if I was reading, but really, I couldn't get a certain blond out of my head. When I looked up there was Mello all up in my face.

"Tell me what you going to ask me, now." Mello said moodily.

"Or else what?"

"Just tell me, damnit!" He yelled.

"I was going to ask why you were being so open with me!" I yelled back.

"Oh,"

"All I was told about you, was that you were a cold, felling-less, mean jerk!"

"I am not a cold, feeling-less, mean jerk!" He said.

"You are right now!"

"Well, excuse me!"

"You're excused!" I yelled walking out of the room.

Over the next couple of days, I proceeded to ignore Mello and sometimes Matt. I busied myself at Near's office doing mindless paperwork. I was just to out of it too function or work on any cases, it didn't help that everyone noticed.

"Marsh, are you okay? You seem really out of it?" Halle asked looking at me doubtfully.

"I'm fine."

"May be she's pregnant?" Gevanni whispered loudly. (That was an oxymoron) This got him a giant slap from a Halle and then me.

"I am not pregnant! I just have a lot to think about lately." Leave it to the Matsuda of the group to say that. Near and Andi, my brother, said Gevanni acted a lot like Matsuda at times. But what would I know? I didn't even know Matsuda.

"Okay, gee, no need to smack me."

"Gevanni, leave Marsh alone. It's five so you are all dismissed." Near said. I was thankful for that. He was always like a little brother to me; he was caring and nice. Whenever something was wrong, he comforted me. It was amazing that girls weren't draping themselves around him.

'Note to self find Near a girlfriend' I thought.

As soon as everyone left, Near asked me what's wrong.

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do, Marsh."

"Okay, so I do, but I don't want to talk about it."

"It has to do with Mello doesn't it?"

"NO!!" I yelled, my face heating up, thinking back to a certain moment stuck in my head.

_Flashback to May 6, 2012 (one month ago)_

"_What's wrong, Mello?" I asked. He looked really sad._

"_I just want next year to come now." He said sadly._

"_Why?"_

"_So I can kiss you." He whispered almost too quietly for me to hear._

"_What was that, I didn't hear you?" I asked to reassure myself this was real._

"_Nothing, I just to eat chocolate again." He said sheepishly while laughing and scratching the back of his neck._

"_Well, when you come back, I'll back for you whenever and buy you lots of chocolate." I said with a bright smile that hid the sadness that he didn't feel the same way as I did._

_End of Flashback_

My gaze fell just thinking about the moment.

"You're in love with Mello aren't you?" Near asked with amusement lacing every word.

"What? Me, no, of course not." I said trying to hid the fact from Near.

"You do and you know it." He said.

* * *

Chapter four done!

Does Mello like you too? All questions will be answered in a while ha ha


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, it's Chapter 5. Are you ready for this? You might to sit down.

Thanks to .cloud and xxsadxangelsxx for reviewing. And yes, this is made to be a bit of a crack. I tagged it as romance and humor.

Disclaimer: I still wish I owned Death Note

Recap-"You're in love with Mello aren't you?" Near asked with amusement lacing every word.

"What? Me, no, of course not." I said trying to hid the fact from Near.

"You do and you know it." He said.

* * *

"Okay so maybe I do sort of like him," I admitted my cheeks turning a slight shade of pink, which means I'm blushing big time. Remember, my face usually heats up, not changing colors.

"Well, I can't say if he likes you are not." Near said patting my shoulder to offer some sympathy.

"Thanks, Near. I should be going. Matt has taken it upon himself to personally haunt anyone. who tries to hurt me, look at me, or speak to me, that he doesn't know."

"That's what Matt did for Mello, back at Wammy's."

"What?" Confusing, much.

"Yeah, Mello used to be a pushover, a really wimpy pushover. Then he was put in the running for L's successor. Bam, you have the Mello we all know and you love." Near said with a slight snicker.

"Shut up, and thanks for the embarrassing info on Mello. I can so blackmail him now." I said with a laugh and left.

When I got home, it was late, like 1 o-clock in the morning or something. When I opened the door, there was Matt sitting on the couch playing video games and Mello standing two feet from the door, crossing his arms and tapping one foot. You know how moms do that when they want an explanation. Yeah, he was doing that.

"Where have you been, Marsh? It's one in the morning and you've just gotten home!"

"Calm down, Mello. What are you her mother?" Matt yelled shutting off his game.

"As a matter of fact, yes, he is my mother." I said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I am her mother." Mello said not realizing it. Matt and I instantly burst into loud laughter. Which Mello continued to glare at us, until we stopped five minutes later.

"Argh, you know, you are so annoying sometimes, Marsh!" Mello yelled, his fists bawled at his sides.

"What?" I said. He said something funny, and I laughed. Is there something wrong with that?

"You heard me. You're annoying, stupid, short, and ugly!" Mello said while crossing his arms.

"Excuse me! I'm the one trying to bring your sorry ass back to life!"

"Like you actually can!"

"You are so infuriating, Mello. At times, I wish you were alive just so I can kill you myself!"

"Well, I wish I could kill you. Oh wait I can." He said picking up a book and throwing it at me. I quickly grabbed an umbrella and threw it at him. It failed, and flew through him.

"Ha, can't hit me, Marsh."

"Jerk!"

"Brat!"

"Girly man!"

"Ugly!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Matt screamed. "You constantly fight and argue, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it. Just because you're both too dense to realize you both like each other, you don't have to yell and insult each other every other minute." He proceeded to stomp out of the room and slam the door to his room.

"You like me?" We asked at the same time, then blushed and looked away.

We apologized to Matt, for fighting so much. He threatened to kill us both if we ever did it again. Over the next four months, Mello and I didn't argue at all. In fact, we both kind of ignored each other. I would walk into the room, and he would leave and vice versa. When we would bump, not literally, into each other in the hall ways, we would blush, look away, and then continue walking five or sometimes even ten minutes later. It was September, and tons of murder, kidnapping, and stealing were going on.

On September 27, my birthday, we got an interesting call at the office at around 6 o-clock.

"Hello?" Near answered.

"This Black Creek Hospitable in Black Creek, New Jersey. We are calling for Ms. Archer."

"One moment, please." Near said. "Marsh the hospitable from your hometown is on the line."

I quickly jumped for the phone. "Hello?"

"Ms. Archer, I am terribly sorry to inform you that your mother died last night."

"What? How?"

"The charts show that she had breast cancer, which seeped into her lungs and then blood stream."

"Damnit, I told her she needed to get screened, but no, she had to be stubborn." I was close to crying, but I refused let it show over the phone.

"Should we make funeral arrangements for your mother?"

"No, I'll be there tomorrow to do that. Please, call the rest of our relatives though if you can."

"Of course." The phone line went dead. I hung up the phone and dropped to the floor and started to cry.

"What happened?" Everyone asked.

"My mom died last night. I never got to say goodbye or anything." I said almost choking on the sobs. Halle ran over and hugged me, while I sobbed. After ten minutes, Near ordered Gevanni to drive me home. He drove me home in my car. When we got there, he carried me to my apartment.

"Hello!" He yelled hoping the ghosts would open the door. Matt did.

"What happened to her?" Matt asked glaring at Gevanni.

"Her mom died, and Near ordered me to take her home since I live two blocks from here." Gevanni said nervous from Matt's death glare. Matt let him and lead him to my room. He set me on the bed and left.

"Marsh, can we come in?" Mello and Matt asked from outside the door. I gave no answer, so the eventually just phased through the closed door.

"It'll be okay, Marsh. We're still here for you." Matt said to me as I simply back my suitcase.

"Hey, where are you going?" Matt asked.

"I'm going to New Jersey to plan the funeral." I spoke with a monotone, my normal cheer gone.

"You're coming back right?" Matt asked with much worry.

"Yes."

"Mello say something!" Matt whispered to Mello who simply stood beside Matt.

"I'm sorry about you mom." Mello said looking at his feet.

"Bye." I said walking through them.

"Where are you going?"

"Near has a private jet, which Roger is taking me to New Jersey in."

"We're coming with you." Mello said blushing.

"Fine"

The flight was short, only 4 hours. Roger said he would pick us up in two weeks. I spent the night in my aunt's house. Mello and Matt had made themselves invisible so no one could see them. But I knew they were with me. The funeral was planned for next week.

When it came time for the funeral, I was in the black dress she had made for me for my wedding. She always believed black was more lucky than white.

"She was a great mother. Although I never got to say it to her, she was my best friend, the best sister, and the best woman." My aunt said.

"My lasts words to her were. ' Just leave me alone. I hate you!' If I could take it back I would in a heart beat." I said trying not to cry. "She will always be in my heart, as the best mom any girl could have. I only wish I could have told her I loved her befor she died." I finally broke down into tears. As I walked back to where everyone was standing, I felt two embraces around me, Mello's and Matt's.

We all went back to my mom's home. We made her favorite dinner and dessert. We toasted to her memory and read her will. She had left me her old diary, music books, the house, and my brother's ring. It was his class ring that he always wore. When he died, I sent it to her. We decided to keep the house a momentum of her. She was buried next to my dad and brother.

When we arrived back in England, Near gave me the rest of the week off. I spent most of it in my room until Mello came in one day.

"Hey." He said sitting next to me on the bed.

"Hi."

"I'm really sorry about your mom." He said.

"It's okay. I wish could bring her back though, but she would never allow me to. She would say not to bring her back. But to keep her memory alive."

"She must have been really deep."

"Yeah, she was."

"Look, Marsh, I hope you know I'm always going to be her for you."

"Thanks, Mello."

* * *

This was funny in the begin and ended sad. The next one will be sad I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I really really wish I owned Death Note

Recap-"Look, Marsh, I hope you know I'm always going to be her for you."

"Thanks, Mello."

* * *

I fell asleep soon later, and woke up with the covers over me. I knew it was Mello and made a mental note to thank him later. I got up and went to the kitchen and made myself some toast and coffee. About an hour later, Matt came in and saw.

"Morning, Marsh. How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"Good." and with that he left. Soon later, Mello walked by and saw. He smiled and sat in the chair across from me.

"Good morning, Marsh." Mello said with a large smile.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Can't a guy be happy when he looks at his girlfriend?" He said smirking.

"When did I become your girlfriend?"

"Last night, silly. After you fell asleep I declared you my girlfriend, duh!"

"Umm 'kay." I said. I mean we both liked each other. It could work, to a point, I guess.

I went off to work. When I got there, everyone was surprised. Why were they surprised you ask. I was early.

"Hey everybody."

"Marsh, what are you doing here early. You don't usually come until ten." Gevanni said.

"Well, it was awkward at home. So, I thought. Hey, I could go to work. Thus, I came to work."

"It's still weird." Gevanni mumbled. I was to happy to care though.

'Why wouldn't I be happy? Mello declared himself my boyfriend. He's cute when he's trying to act in charge.' I thought with a smile. "Did I really just think that?"

"Think what, Marsh?" Near said giving me a strange look.

"Oh, nothing, Near. Just thinking of which of my crazy cousins I should hook you up with." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'll take one of your crazy cousins. Are they cute?" Gevanni asked. Everyone just sweat dropped and laughed.

"Okay, so back to work. Near, what cases do we have today?" Halle asked. She always hated getting off topic.

"Actually, we don't have any cases. Just filing that needs to be done." Near said looking at which of us would do it.

"Not it!" Halle, Rester, and I yelled at the same time.

"Aw man, do I have to?" Gevanni whined.

"Yes, you do. Now get to it." Near said pointing at the three feet tall stack of files.

Rester, seeing no point in staying since they were no cases, left.

"Okay, Marsh, spill why were you early?" Halle was always one for gossip.

"I said it was awkward at home." Well, it was. Mello going around trying to act like my boyfriend, when he couldn't even touch me.

"Fine then be that way." Halle said. She then went on to complain about her fiancé telling her to quit. "I mean, he is so not the boss of me. So I said 'Back off jerk-off. I can work wherever I want.' And he was like 'Uh no, you can't. I'm the man of this relationship' He is just so infuriating, you know?"

"No, not a clue." I said. Actually, I didn't even really hear her.

"Well, I'm headed home for another night of Mr. I am the Man bossing me around." Halle said leaving.

"Bye, Halle, see you tomorrow." I said. "So, Near, can I ask you a question?"

"Is this about Mello?" Wow, Near was a genius.

"Yeah, last night we were talking. He said he'll always be there for me. This morning he said that he declared himself my boyfriend. Yeah what's up with that?"

"Hn, well, he obviously likes you. He probably wants you to know that as soon as he's back to life you're his." Near said. "It's not sure though, but he likes you."

"Yeah, I knew that. But why didn't he ask me himself?"

"Mello has a superiority complex and he's always afraid of failing or getting rejected."

"That would make sense." I said. I soon left to go home. As I arrived, the house was trashed. Mello and Matt were cleaning up.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?" I yelled. How dare they destroy my house.

"It wasn't us, I swear." Matt said looking scared.

"Someone broke in. They tried to steal some electronics but Matt hit him with the flower vase on the coffee table and then the guy started picking things up and throwing at Matt. This is where I come in. So I walk in and walk right through the guy. He freaks and runs out yelling ghosts. Someone down the hall called the police, so they came and we relayed to story. Then five minutes later, you walked in the door." Mello said with large arm gestures and sometimes the occasional sound effects came from Matt, as he acted out the scene behind Mello.

"Wow, does stuff like this happen whenever I leave the house?"

"Nope." They both said shaking their heads.

"Alright, let's get this mess cleaned up." I said picking up some of the books. By 11 o-clock the house was cleaned.

"I am going to bed. Who knew cleaning was hard work?" Matt said leaving the room to go to bed, but he didn't clean at all.

"So how was your day Marsh?"

"Fine."

"That's good." Mello took my one-word answer, as I was mad at him. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Why aren't you speaking in full sentences then?" Mello asked eying me suspiciously. "You're hiding something aren't you?"

"No."

"Then speak normally."

"I don't have anything to say."

"Marsh, you're weird."

"Thanks, Mello. Nice to know my boyfriend thinks I'm weird." I said sarcastically.

"I don't think you're weird, Marsh." Mello said frowning.

"Just said I was weird." Once again, I used sarcasm.

"I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"Well, why are making a big deal about it?" Mello said starting raise his voice.

"One word, Mello: sarcasm."

"Oh." He said looking sad.

"Don't worry, even Near has trouble telling whether or not I'm being sarcastic." There was an awkward silence. "I'm going to go to bed."

"I'll walk you to your room." Mello said. When we got their we both said goodnight, and I blew him a kiss.

Time skip to Christmas (December 25, 2012)

"Happy Christmas, Marsh" Mello said waking me up from my sleep. I simply grumbled.

"I'm guessing you don't like getting up." I only shook my head in response.

"Now get out, Mello. I need to get up so I can go make myself look pretty for Christmas." I said getting out of bed.

"Fine, but in my mind you always look pretty." Mello said while he left the room.

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 6! What will happen on Christmas? And Mello and Matt's death day is approaching. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Only I know!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 It's Christmas time!

Disclaimer: Look, if I owned Death Note Light would have died a LONG time ago!

Recap - "Now get out, Mello. I need to get up so I can go make myself look pretty for Christmas." I said getting out of bed.

"Fine, but in my mind you always look pretty." Mello said while he left the room.

* * *

I blushed but I shook it off and took a shower.

As Mello, Matt, and I set up Christmas decorations, everyone began to arrive. Literally, I think they carpooled, because they all got here at the same time.

"Happy Christmas, Marsh. I hope you like your present you were hard to shop for." Gevanni said laughing. He had gotten me some red, blue, purple, and green nail polish.

"Yeah, yeah, your presents are under the tree." I said giving him a slight hug.

By the end of the night, everyone had gotten presents. Everyone got Mello gift cards to the chocolate shop a block over and Matt a gift card to the Game-Stop down the street. I got a new gun from Rester, a new pair of black pumps from Halle, a new pair of black cargo pants from Near, Mello had asked Near to buy me some recipe books and Matt asked Near to get me some earrings. I had gotten Halle some books about being in control of a relationship, she mentioned she wanted them, Gevanni some hair gel so he could do his hair perfectly, Rester go a new tie, and Near, a new vibrantly colored robot. Everyone enjoyed their gifts and soon left.

"Do you guys always celebrate at your place?" Mello asked exasperated and such.

"No, we switch off each year, but I couldn't find an excuse to get it out of it this year." Mello simply raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? Is there a problem with me not liking to spend Christmas with everyone at my house?"

"No, it's just funny." Mello said laughing a bit.

"So how do you feel about this, Mello?"

"About what?"

"I bringing you back to life in one month! You do you feel about it?" I asked. I was slightly scared though.

"Definitely nervous and relieved. I'll finally be able to hold my girlfriend and eat all the chocolate I want." I gave a slight laugh. Boy, I was going to be busy making chocolate for a while! We continued to sit watching TV, enjoying each other's company. The silence wasn't awkward at all; it was peaceful. I yawned and got up to go to bed.

"Marsh, I have a question for you," Mello said looking at me.

"Yeah?" I said leaning on the doorway, about to fall asleep.

"Aw, it's nothing."

"Come on, Mello, tell me!"

"When I come back to life, do you want to go out on like a real date?" Mello said with hopeful eyes.

"Mello, I thought it was obvious we were going to go out when I revived you."

"That's good." Mello said from the couch.

"Goodnight, Mello." I said walking to my room while silently screaming in my head.

Time skip to January 24, 2013 [two days before Mello's and Matt's death day]

"Alright, so where are we going to put the couch?" Matt asked. I pointed to the corner of the room.

We had to move all furniture to draw the circle in which would open the gate to heaven and hell. Allowing us to draw Matt and Mello's souls back into their spirits turning their spirit into a body. And bam, they're alive! The circle was pretty much the normal transmutation circle written in blood and water. Why, you may ask. It's because those two things are what keep us alive. (Oxygen is in water and blood, and you can't easily write with oxygen) Plus, a circle that big would require a lot of blood. My best friend from New Jersey, Gear, was flying in to help me. Apparently, she's already brought somebody back to life, and her older sister is dating him. I guess, I'm not the only one.

(Skip to tomorrow; the day before the ceremony)

It was about 5 a.m. when I loud crash and a definite yell was heard throughout my apartment.

"Get up, ya lazy bones! We have all day to draw and I want to waste like seven hours before we start!" My friend Gear so kindly yelled waking us all up.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mello was obviously not a morning person. He walked into the living room where Gear was standing.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE US UP AT FIVE FREAKING A.M.?" Mello yelled.

"Oh shut up, Mello. You're acting like a girl again." I said walking up to Gear. "Good to see you again, buddy." I said while giving her a hug.

"You too, Mudkip." Oh god, she still uses the nickname. Mudkip was a pokemon that eventually evolved into a Swampert thus the nickname. Gear was only 4'9" and obsessed with Pokemon.

"Oh god, so where is your sister and her brought back to life dude?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, Sebastian is in the kitchen getting her man some food. You'd think after being alive over twenty years, then dieing, then coming back to life, he'd be able to make his on food."

"Isn't Sebastian a boy's name?" Mello asked.

"Yeah, well our parents wanted boys, so I decided to use an alias like good ol' Mudkip here." She said slightly nudging me in the stomach.

"So, I want to meet the guy she's dating." I said walking to the kitchen, when she grabbed my arm.

"Try not to freak out, you'll be very surprised."

"It can't be that bad." I said noticing that Matt had just walked into the kitchen. We figured it out after he gave a girlish scream and ran back in yelling.

"L IS IN OUR KITCHEN! L'S IN OUR FREAKING KITCHEN! WHAT THE F*** HAS THE WORLD COME TO?"

"Matt, calm down. I brought back L because he and my sister were dating before kira got to him." Gear explained. She may have been a year younger than we may be (she's Near's age), but she was definitely more mature than Matt.

After hours of boring explanation about how it all works at such we got started, at 11 p.m. When Gear wanted to waste time, hell, it was gone forever. We began drawing the circle and were done right at 11:57. Yeah, it took that long. First, we had to get all the blood. Let me tell you how long it took to get one gallon of blood out of Gear, 40 minutes. Then we had to mix the blood with three gallons of blood. The actually painting of the circle was really fast.

"Are you two ready for this?" L asked Matt and Mello after noticing they were shaking. They both nodded, but anyone could tell they were scared. As soon as midnight came around, I began the ceremony. Right in the middle of it, Gears cell phone went off in one of those annoying little chimes. Everyone tried their best not to laugh as it would ruin the ceremony. Soon there was a bright light and everything turned black. Well, not really but you get the point.

"Jesus, I feel like I got fun over by a truck and then they backed up on me thirty times to make sure I was dead." Mello said.

"How would you know what that feels like, Mello?" Matt asked getting up. "Well, I'm going to go to bed." He said got up to try to go to his room only to walk into the wall.

"HOLY CRAP! I AM ALIVE!" Matt yelled jumping up and down.

After some celebrating, everyone put the living room back together and went to bed. I stayed up to watch some cartoons. As I was sitting, I felt some lay their head on my lap. I looked down to see Mello.

"Hey, babe." He said with a genuine non-Mello smile.

"Hey, Mello."

"So how about that date?' He said wiggling his eyebrows a bit; this making me laugh. I didn't noticed he had gotten off of me until I felt a pair of lips push into mine. I closed my eyes and slightly kissed back. When we pulled away for air, all we could say was wow. Being together just felt right.

I guess he wasn't just a ghost in my apartment, but what I didn't know was that he would be so much more later on.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Rate and Review! There might be a sequel focusing on Sebastian and L or Gear and can you guess Near or Matt and the person I made for him.


End file.
